


S06E22: Full Circle

by merr



Series: Unspoken [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascended Daniel Jackson, Canon Dialogue, Episode Related, Episode: s06e22 Full Circle, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jack, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts when Daniel corners him in the SGC elevator, demanding help.</p><p>
  <i>All spoken dialogue is 100% canon in this piece; I am not claiming it as my own. No plagiarism intended, just straight-forward quotation and observation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	S06E22: Full Circle

I'm getting in the elevator, thinking I should get something to eat (I in no way, shape or form want to have to buy all new pants, uh-uh, no thanks). I feel like someone's been sucking the life outta me when I sleep. Well... if I sleep. A few hours every night _at least_ and Janet's _still_ on my ass about it but the sleeping pills trap me into happy-funtime-nightmare-land with Ba'al and I just--

Oh peachy. Of _course_ the elevator stalls. "Hello? This is C... Hello?" The jerking makes me feel even more pukey, but when I pick up the phone and it doesn't work, I get a whole different stomach-dropping feeling...

"Jack?" I put the phone up to my head again, wondering if I'm asleep, because -- "Jack. ...Hi, Jack."

I know I'm still holding the phone but I gotta put _something_ against my heart to keep it from bursting outta my chest.

"Jack, Abydos is in trouble. Anubis is on his way. He's after the Eye of Ra. I have that replica Catherine gave me, it looks like this."

When he holds up the jewelry, I feel the wheels in my brain start turning again -- he's so distracting when he looks all intense about things like that -- and I try my damndest to keep my face straight as he goes on about the eyes and snakeheads and... oh, he's done talking. Shit, I need to make noises back and anger's starting to creep up real quick.

I turn around, slow, put the phone back in the cradle. "I was _sure_ that was an aspirin I took this morning..."

"Jack, it's really me. It's me, you have to help -- you have to find the Eye of Ra before Anubis does. I mean... keep it, hide it, destroy it -- whatever, it doesn't matter, we don't have much time."

That voice -- the 'let's argue with Jack voice' -- it fuels my irritation annnnd I'm off: "Hey Daniel, how you doing? Long time." A sarcastic hand gesture, oh yeah -- "How are things on the higher planes?"

Daniel turns away, presumably pissed, and as far as I'm concerned, he can --

"Hey Jack, long time no see. H-ha-how you doing?" Annnd he steps up to the plate. Oooh, this should be fun.

"Fine, just fine." Except for the part where you jumped into a room full of radiation to save a bunch of assholes, then made _me_ make everyone _else_ let you _die_ in front of our eyes and then walked off into the 'gateset. Yeah, that sucked then and still sucks now. Big time.

"The knees? The back? Everything's...?" Sarcastic little shit.

"Oh you know, kind of weather contingent actually." Fold my hands to keep them from shaking with anger. ...Okay, and fear, maybe some happiness, probably some longing. But let's go with anger, shall we?

"Right, right, right, right, so, what's new?" That hand on his hip, other hand on his chest, little snark on his mouth -- I wonder, could I grab an ascended being and kiss him until his chest jumps for air? Would he flash away? I can't make myself take the jump, so I vent a little bit more, instead.

"Uhm, actually a funny thing happened to me. Today. I'm riding an elevator and an old friend of mine, someone who never calls, never writes --" Yeah, you roll those baby blues, Danny; don't deny it. " -- just _shows up_ and tells me all about this very important and apparently _urgent_ mission that needs my attention."

"You gonna help, or, or..." Damn, his eyes are so hard to ignore... I've spent more nights than I'll ever admit thinking about those eyes, that face, range of expressions... I haven't wanted to touch myself lately much anyway; can't help him popping into my head and it always chokes me up. Talk about pathetic.

"No, wait, wait! Let me tell it, it's good. You see this, this," -- incredibly frustrating but impossible _not_ to love -- "Buddy of mine... this pal, this chum has," -- shipped off to self-important-glowbugs-r-us and left _us_ to pick up the pieces -- "Ascended to a whole new level of existence." Danny nods, crossing his arms and glaring down at my feet. _That's_ how I know I'm _really_ getting his goat -- when he has to look away before he can glare at me. What's that bit about 'turnabout' and 'fair play'? His huffy little nod when I pause, I'll admit it, very, very satisfying. Sue me. "Do you see the irony? He's asking for my help and he's this," -- stubborn and irresistible -- "Great and powerful being."

"Jack, we've already been through this, I can't actually _do_ anything."

Hah. Like I could forget seeing Ba'al's sunshiny face every time they dragged me outta the sarcaphagus, you jackass. "See, I'm _still_ not clear on that."

"The Others have rules; just _talking_ to you is a violation."

"What? Like jay walking, double parking, what?" Impress me, Danny. You didn't convince me last time; unless you've got something really, _really_ good this time, odds are--

"The point is, taking action that changes human existence, that's a big one." Damn, I've missed that bitchy, little nod. Homer help me, it'd turn me on something fierce if I wasn't so goddamn tired.

"Let me ask you this. Have you met any of these," _Assholes?_ "Other guys?"

"...No."

"Well then, how do you know they're any kind of a _threat?_ "

"Oh good, that's, that's a good one," Yeah, it actually _is_ , _Daniel_. Do you have an equally good excuse? "As it is, Oma's an outcast because she believes that helping people ascend is our _duty._ "

"And that's... okay?" I know he hates it when I play dumb, but I'm on the warpath to irritate, so I keep the hits comin'.

"Technically, no. But she does it anyway. Those of us that _follow_ her are walking a very fine line."

"Why don't they try to stop her?" You're usually so _smart_ Danny, come on...

"I don't know."

My eyebrows, just like every other millionth time I've heard him say it, almost pop up off my head, "You don't _know?_ "

"No, I don't know! All I know is what Oma has taught me: ascension doesn't make you all knowing or all powerful. It is just the beginning of the journey." He's so frustrated that I _almost_ feel bad... I know Abydos is close to his heart, I just can't... can't let him have it that easy. He's already got mine and never made it _easy._ "The point is, if I were to help you, if I were to take _any_ action to help you, Oma would step in and stop me herself to avoid drawing the wrath of the Others. If they wanted to, they could stop everything she's been trying to do for a long, long time." The light flick back on and for a split second, I wonder if the elevator will plummet with Daniel's anger. It doesn't, but I can almost _feel_ the air stuff up with his frustration. "I can't jeopardize that."

I bite the inside of my mouth, feel my eyebrows draw together, feel myself give in, like always. Dammit, Danny. I nod a little, then again. He may not know it, consciously, that I'd do anything he asks of me, but... I know it and he _feels_ it and that's the bottom line.

 

* * *

 

I'm pacing around the briefing room, my back too bitchy and restless to sit down: "Obviously, we can't match forces with Anubis but apparently the _Abydonians_ are willing to back us on _this_ one." Is my skepticism really as blatant as it feels, comin' outta my mouth? Probably.

Hammond demands: "Colonel, how'd you come by this intel?"

I lean on the chair in front of me, take a deep breath. Hoo boy, here we go... "I didn't say?"

The general's not fooled for a moment: "No, you didn't."

Carter's staring at me too. Dammit. Alright, here we go; all eggs, in basket, tossed into the air: "Daniel told me."

Jonas opens his mouth -- what is it with scientists and not being able to keep their yaps shut? "You saw Doctor Jackson?"

Oh, what the hell. Let's give 'em everything. Got nothing to hide, really. It's not like Daniel actually _did_ anything anyway. "Actually, it's not the first time." Teal'c looks... surprised. That's weird.

Carter and Hammond are next, on one another's heels: "Is he all right?" and "What else did he say?"

"Whoa, wait," I'm feeling kinda numb, so I sit down. "You guys don't think I'm... nuts or anything like that?"

Teal'c speaks up: "I too have recently see Daniel Jackson." Carter looks hurt. Ohhh Danny-boy, you dumbass.

I'm all hands, gesturing at T: "Why didn't you _say_ something?"

"Why did _you not?_ " ...Touche.

"Well -- to be honest, I wasn't quite sure it was really _happening_ the first time." Oh, you know, what with Ba'al torturing me to death over and over, how can you blame me? Reality got a little... bendy.

Teal'c's straight-faced, don't ask for any clarification, but he probably connected the dots before I even said anything. His voice is flat, "Neither was I."

Ever the pain-in-my-ass, Jonas pipes up, again: "Did he tell you where we could find the Eye?"

"Uh..." Seriously, both Jonas and Daniel should be in the intergalactic Olympics for Most Inconvenient Question Asking. "...He doesn't know."

Carter looks twice as pissed now: "...He doesn't _know?_ " C'mon, Carter -- that's his freaking _catch phrase,_ don't look so surprised. ...But you should _totally_ punch him in the face for not popping in to say 'hi' to you. ...And as soon as you figure out _how_ to do that, let me know, will ya?

"I know!" And now, ladies and gentlemen, the understatement of the _year_ : "Personally, I think this whole ascension thing is a bit overrated."

Hammond's all business, as usual, and I'm thankful he cools the situation down before Carter, Teal'c and I can start bitching in earnest. "That's good enough for me, Colonel. If Dr. Jackson is right, we have to find that Eye before Anubis does."

I'm about to complain, just for the sake of arguing with _someone_ because I want to argue more with _Daniel_ and he's not _here_ ...but then I realize he might show his aggravating little butt if we manage to find the Eye, so I just shut my mouth and nod. _Things always tend to come full circle with Daniel, anyway. He'll be there._


End file.
